ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony - Witch Doctor
My Little Pony - Witch Doctor is a music video based generally on an AlbinoBlackSheep animation using a remix of said song as performed by Cartoons. Multiple characters make appearances. The nearly one minute and a half animation was first released online on February 3 2017 and broadcast on television before the Season 7 premiere. Overview The video opens with Pinkie Pie standing in the middle of Ponyville, where she begins the song by vocalizing the first bit, extending her jaw as she does so. It then cuts to a surreal background where the standard "Ooh Eee Ooh Aah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang" appear scrolling by. As this happens, Featherway sings it the first time and is repeated by Soarin. As the music picks up in tempo, Snips and Snails are then seen singing those words again as the field they're on shifts colors, and those words are sung once more by Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The video then segues to the first instrumental. We see scenes of Shining Armor and Prince Blueblood using their horns as rave lasers and Spike dancing as Coloratura wails on saxophone. Following this are brief images, in quick succession to the music, of Bareburn lassoing, Prince Rutherford charging, Angel Bunny facepalming, Mr. and Mrs. Cake blowing party horns, and Thorax posing, followed by Derpy Hooves letting out a "WHOO!" We then see Derpy riding a hover car down an area that is constantly changing colors. In the background, one can see Igneous Rock, Zephyr Breeze, Pipsqueak, Gilda, Wind Rider, and Daring Do. Not long after, Derpy crashes into a wall and lands on her head, letting out another "WHOO!" Big McIntosh is then seen as the titular Witch Doctor strumming a banjo as Sunny Daze, Peachy Pie, Tender Taps, and Babs Seed dance around him. Discord vocalizes the "dum dum dum dums". After a brief close-up of Tirek, Twilight Sparkle appears singing "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you". This is followed by four brief images: Pound and Pumpkin Cake resting, Flim and Flam beating each other, Svengallop pointing, and Mayor Mare announcing at a podium. Rarity then repeats Twilight's line. Four more brief images follow: Nurse Redheart wincing, Lyra and Bon Bon high-fiving, Cranky and Matilda snuggling each other, and Fiddly Twang spinning Dr. Hooves. Fluttershy then sings "And then the witch doctor he told me what to do. He told me...", leading to the refrain. As the refrain goes on, images of Gummy sitting on a spinning Tank and Ms. Peachbottom doing moves with Thunderlane, as well as Trixie singing a bit of it while making a bush appear, followed by Silver Spoon popping out of the bush and smiling. As the "Ooh Eee" section is sung the second time in this refrain, multiple characters start lip-synching to the silly words. They include: Gizmo (Ooh), Coco Pommel (Eee), Randolph (Ooh), the spa ponies (Aah Aah), Ms. Harshwinny (Ting), Steller Eclipse (Tang), Fancy Pants (Walla Walla), Flash Sentry (Bing Bang), Octavia (Ooh), Junebug (Eee), Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo (Ooh Aah Aah), Spitfire (Ting), Trenderhoof (Tang), Photo Finish (Walla Walla), Sunset Shimmer (Bing Bang) This goes into the second instrumental. The first bit is Derpy dancing with Gabby, Princess Ember, Goldie Delicious, and Marble Pie, while Zipporwhill observes from above and Vinyl Scratch works the turntables. After is another small bit of Princess Cadence flying through a multicolored sky, looking at the viewer at one point. The four brief images after are: The Diamond Dogs digging, Hoity Toity flipping his hair, Blaze and Surprise spreading their wings, and Doc Top listening to Filthy Rich's heartbeat. Derpy goes "WHOO!" again, scaring Vapor Trail. This is followed by Sassy Saddles breakdancing and Lightning Dust admiring a nighttime performance by Luna. Six brief images then follow: Roma biting an apple, Cloud Chaser and Flitter back to back, Joe serving an ice cream to the viewer, Jet Set playing with Upper Crust's tail, some royal guards glaring downwards, and The Smooze smiling. After Derpy "WHOOs" again, we go to the song's bridge, synched by Starlight Glimmer with Celestia by her side on backup. In the background, Little Strongheart, Gustave Le Grand, Iron Will, and Zecora can be seen grooving. Eventually, we see Twilight flying over to Big Mac for advice to "win your heart". The last refrain has more characters lip synching along: Tree Hugger (Ooh), Sky Stinger (Eee), Chief Thunderhooves (Ooh), Seabreeze (Aah), The Headless Horse (Aah, with the word appearing from inside it), Sugar Belle (Ting), Diamond Tiara (Tang, while winking), Toe Tapper and Torch Song (Walla Walla), Limestone Pie and Cloudy Quartz (Bing Bang), Granny Smith (Ooh), Flurry Heart (Eee, holding paper with the letter "E" on it), Spoiled Rich (Ooh), Twilight Velvet and Night Light (Aah Aah), Rumble and Cherry Jubilee (Ting Tang), Davenport (Walla Walla), Blossomforth (Bing Bang) Twist (Ooh), Cookie Crumbles (Eee), Fleur De Lis (Ooh), Cheese Sandwich (Aah), Claude (Aah), Spring Step and Lilac Sky (Ting Tang), Miinuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Moon Dancer (Walla Walla Bing Bang), before the video finishes with the mane cast and Spike and Glimmer, as well as other ponies and characters finishing off the last refrain. Category:Music videos